A known apparatus for applying intermittent compression includes a sleeve with a plurality of cells having inflatable bladders and control means to pressurise the bladders in variable sequences.
These existing compression systems apply various inflation-deflation sequences and different pressures in a plurality of adjacent cells to obtain pressure gradients with the purpose to move or “squeeze” bodily fluids from the tissues into the lymphatic and venous systems. However, these traditional Intermittent Pneumatic Compression (IPC) systems using sequential or wave modes of inflation are thought to promote fluid transfer while having little effect on the larger protein molecules that need to be removed from the oedematous tissues.
A known therapy, Manual Lymphatic Drainage (MLD), aims to move both these larger protein molecules and fluid from the tissues into the lymphatic system. The sequence and direction of the MLD massage is designed to stimulate lymphatic flow and drainage away from the congested areas. MLD promotes the removal of fluids and protein molecules from the tissues by working the muscles around the lymphatic system and opening any blockages within the lymphatic channels. The MLD therapist works on the affected body part or limb initially at the top (proximal) then works down the limb (distal) but the compression or massaging movements are in a distal to proximal direction. Once the lymphatic channels are opened up, the full limb is massaged in a distal to proximal direction. MLD is usually administered by hand, and the invention seeks to provide effective lymphatic drainage of fluid and proteins from oedematous tissues.